


Love Comes Late

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, Gryffindor Choi Beomgyu, Hufflepuff Choi Soobin, Hufflepuff Huening Kai, M/M, Not exactly enemies but not exactly friends either so..., Ravenclaw Kang Taehyun, Slytherin Choi Yeonjun, i just love them too much, kinda inspired by james & lily relationship, kinda long but well, so if you don't like jerk!taehyun better close the tab now, taehyun is kinda a jerk here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soobin wanted to kiss him, to take him out to Hogsmeade, to cuddle him in front of the fireplace and just flaunt him around.But just like people said, regrets always came late.(Is it too late to fix everything now?)
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Love Comes Late

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is Probably Too Late But I Fancy You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010316) by [Classyunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classyunicorn/pseuds/Classyunicorn). 

Soobin leaned against Yeonjun’s knee and scanned the grass sprawled in front of him in search for a messy brunette head, then sighed when found none. Yeonjun ran a hand through Soobin's silky black locks and began to play with them as Soobin watched the shore of the lake; the sky was a bright blue and it was a Sunday, so there was no class, but Soobin was miserable.

He had finally worked up the confidence to ask out Huening Kai when he got back together with his on-again/off-again boyfriend, Kang Taehyun. He felt so stupid for never saying 'yes' to Kai when he asked him out all the time. Every day since the first train ride to Hogwarts up until the last day of his 5th year Huening Kai had asked Soobin to go out with him. And every time, Soobin had said no.

Yeonjun was his best friend; he knew everything about Soobin and knew what was going on. Kai, the kid he used to reject all the time, had been the object of Soobin's affection since the summer. Soobin sat up straighter when he spotted a brunette boy sitting on the grass next to a shorter, dark-haired one with the infamous blue and bronze-colored Ravenclaw scarf.

"Huening," he whispered breathlessly. Yeonjun paused and asked, "Pardon?"

"I see him. He's with Taehyun," Soobin replied with half-desperation and half-disgust. Yeonjun chuckled and watched Soobin glaring at the way they laughed to each other. Soobin bit his lip and cried out, "It's not fair! He always liked me and then when I finally like him back he starts going out with that pompous prat! And when I think I'm finally going to get him the prat has to come back with some lame excuse and take him away."

"Don't worry, Bin. We'll think of something. Plus, the Halloween Ball's coming up!" Yeonjun said to his anxious friend.

"So? Your point is?" Soobin turned around and looked at Yeonjun.

"You could dress up as a bunny and flirt with him! Kai will definitely like that. Everyone knows he’s a sucker for bunnies!" Yeonjun said with a snicker.

Soobin glared back at him. “You’re really a Slytherin through and through. Why am I friends with you.”

“Aw, my giant Hufflepuff hates me now,” Yeonjun said dramatically. “I’m wounded.”

“Shut up.” he rolled his eyes and turned back to the lake, staring out over the black-blue water. Some 5th-year boys were swimming and splashing each other on the shore. That looked like fun. Soobin had a brief image of Kai doing that to him when Taehyun popped up in his mind.

When Soobin was up in his dorm after dinner the night Kai and Taehyun got back together, the pompous prat had approached him. They were the only ones in the corridor when Taehyun said, "Look, you had your chance but you didn’t take it. So don't even try now!" Taehyun had glared back at him before stomping back into his dorm. After that Soobin had shut himself in him four-poster canopy and refused to eat dinner. Beomgyu and Yeonjun didn't know what was wrong and were attempting to get Soobin to tell them by bringing loaves of bread to lure him out with, but Soobin stayed in there until morning.

Soobin shook the image of Taehyun away and turned to Yeonjun. "What should I do? I can't stand seeing them together. I need to say something before it's too late," he said helplessly.

"Then talk to him. Tonight," Yeonjun replied simply. Soobin groaned and then slung his bag around his shoulder, standing up.

"Come on, let's find Beomgyu," Soobin told Yeonjun. He stuck out his arm and helped pull Yeonjun up off the bench. Before they left, he looked one last time at Kai.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw him looking back at him. Bloody hell, even after all the harsh rejection and cold glares Huening Kai still had it in him to smile at him and waved faintly. He looked so beautiful but it’s not what made him paused in place. It was his smile. It wasn't an ordinary smile; it was more like an _I-miss-you_ smile or a _I’m-hurt-because-of-you_ smile.

Soobin sighed and caught up to Yeonjun. God, he was so fucking tired of this never-ending drama of his love life.

* * *

The day couldn’t get worse. Soobin quickly averted his eyes from the portrait hole as Kai and Taehyun walked through it. Soobin slumped down into the chair, nervously avoiding Kai’s pretty eyes. They needed to talk about Prefect duties, and he couldn't stand being by him.

"Ah, Tae, I don’t think we can have our usual study session tonight. You can go back to your dorm now." Soobin heard, to his dismay, Kai told Taehyun.

"Why? Where are you going?" said Taehyun. Soobin could just imagine him; he'd be knitting his oh so perfect eyebrows while clinging on Kai.

"I have to talk about – err, Prefect stuff," Kai said nervously. Soobin knew he wouldn't mention Soobin's name around Taehyun, otherwise, he would flip out.

"Fine. Come to my room tonight, 'kay?" Taehyun said, sighing.

"Err, I’ll see what I can do. See you later Tae, bye!" Kai said, and Soobin heard footsteps come him way.

"Um, Soobin-hyung," a soft voice said next to him.

Soobin turned and saw Kai standing next to his chair, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. The sight of him filled him with a sudden confidence, and he knew what he needed to do.

"Hey!" Soobin said, standing up and looking over his shoulder. He saw Taehyun standing next to the portrait hole, glaring at Soobin, before he disappeared. "Prefect duties?"

Kai nodded. Soobin smiled at him and put his hand lightly on his arm. He saw him blush slightly, his cheeks instantly colored into roses and he led him towards the portrait hole. "We need to patrol, right?"

The younger boy merely nodded; looking slightly surprised that after almost five years of yelling at him Soobin was talking to him civilly and actually touching him. Soobin grinned to himself; he had him just where he wanted him. He gripped his arm slightly tighter and walked through the hole.

Kai was walking slightly slow, perhaps from fatigue, but Soobin grabbed his hand and tugged him along.

"Come on!" he said, smiling. Kai looked up as if shaken from a daze and nodded.

Soobin glanced at the clock in the hallway. _8:04_ it read. _Okay, 1 hour and 56 minutes to make Kai love me again._

They walked around the halls in silence, until Kai let out a quiet, "Oh!"

Soobin felt something move and looked down; he realized that until just then they had been holding hands. Soobin looked up at Kai and saw him looking around the walls intently. But there was a shift in his posture as he crossed his arms, his thin, gorgeous lips slightly chattering.

After the fifth time Kai shivered Soobin turned to him.

"Huening, are you cold? You can have my jacket if you want," Soobin said.

Kai blinked at him in disbelief. Yes, his short sleeves and jeans were too cold without the jacket, but the image of Kai wearing his oversized jacket kept flashing in his mind. Soobin mentally scolded himself. God he was a goner.

"Are you sure?" he asked through chattering teeth; the temperature in the halls seemed to have dropped.

Soobin laughed as he once again shivered. His cheeks looked so red like someone had pinched them and it was too cute.

"Yeah," he replied, brushing his hair out of his face. Soobin noticed how remarkably close he was, and when he touched his face he felt his heart beat faster. He looked down into his hazel eyes and did the only thing he could think of at the moment.

He kissed him.

Soobin tilted his head down and pressed his lips lightly against his smooth and silky ones as gently as he could. Then after a few seconds he pulled away and saw Kai looking at him. The boy just watched him, his eyes wide open and face flaming.

Kai looked as if – as if he had been waiting for this for a long, long time. Soobin watched him with lidded eyes before his vision was obscured by something – a messy brown hair.

The boy stood on his tiptoe and kissed Soobin, deeper than the last one they shared. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him forward until their chests touched each other. In turn, Soobin circled his waist with his huge hands and traced random shapes into his clothed skin as he deepened the kiss, pushing him against the wall.

Soobin didn't know how long they remained in that position, but all he knew was he had never been happier. Soobin probed his tongue against his lips, asking to enter. He smiled when Kai opened his mouth and let him do whatever he wanted, pulling himself even closer to him.

Kai pulled away and stared at him, his eyes glittering and cheeks flushed. Soobin sighed and smiled, laying his head on his forehead as he stared back. Then he pushed him off lightly and looked at his face again, staring at his messy curls, his sleepy eyes, his thin lips, his sharp nose and pale skin, soaking in all of his ethereal features.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked breathlessly. His lips were so red and shiny and slightly swollen. Soobin wanted to kiss him again.

“Admiring you,” Soobin said honestly, which in turn made him laugh.

“Why? I should be the one who do that.” he grinned. "You look a bit different now that you you're not yelling at me. But I still think you look hotter angry, though."

Kai smiled and slung his arms around his neck, resting his head on his shoulder again.

“Ah, I’ve always wanted to see you from up close like this, you look really handsome hyung. Those eyebrows and eyes, and your lips," he whispered breathlessly into his ear. “They taste as good as they look.”

Soobin's heart began to race again, and he faced Kai again, gripping his waist tight.

“Are you trying to tempt me?” he growled low.

Kai smirked as he pressed himself closer. “I don’t know what are you talking about.”

“Huening Kai,” he said in warning. “Do not test me.”

The little prat rolled his eyes. "Ah, you’re no fun. Just shut up and kiss me again, Choi Soobin!"

Along with that, Soobin eagerly pushed his lips against him, pulling the smaller boy close but not pressing too hard. Kai kissed him back fully before he paused.

"Wait, Soobin-hyung," he said, pulling away. "We only have a half an hour left for rounds."

"Who cares? Do you really think I’m going to let you ditch me for perfect duties?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Kai laughed and let himself being pressed on the wall as Soobin kissed him senseless.

_This felt right, he thought. No yelling, no screaming, no annoyance - just love._

* * *

Soobin and Kai walked into the great hall with his arm around his waist. They had both forgotten that it was a Saturday night, and that the rest of the older students were likely to still be awake.

"Finally!" Soobin heard Yeonjun yell from the dinner table as the others cheered, “Bloody hell mate you did it!”

“Hey what’s that—”

"You bastard!" a furious voice shrieked from behind. The cheers that had erupted when someone walked in and stopped abruptly in front of them. Kai looked at the figure with panic in his eyes.

“Tae, please, let me—”

Taehyun didn’t listen as he stormed up to Soobin and punched him, hard, across the face. Soobin cried out in surprise and was thrown backward at the force.

He looked up to see Taehyun advancing on Kai with his wand out. Yeonjun and Beomgyu were hurrying up to Taehyun, followed closely by the rest of the students. Kai backed up into the back of the long table, the opposite of his raging boyfriend. Yeonjun and Beomgyu grabbed Taehyun and pulled him back as he tried to control himself from launching at Kai and Soobin.

Someone jogged over to where Soobin lay on the ground. "Man, are you ok?"

Soobin nodded meekly, propping himself up with his elbow. Once Taehyun was at a far enough distance, Kai hurried over to Soobin.

"You alright?" he said, his voice full of concern. Soobin nodded again, and Kai helped him up.

"This is all my fault, I should have remembered. Or I should have at least broken up with him first – " Kai was cut off by Soobin.

"It's not your fault!" he said. “Don’t blame yourself, okay?”

"Yeah, well. Let's go upstairs to treat your wounds, come on," Kai said, taking Soobin by the arm and leading them up the stairs. He paused, though, when he passed Taehyun being held back still.

"By the way," he said, turning to him. "We're over."

Their spectators 'oh'ed as Taehyun's face contorted into a furious position.

"Do you think I care? I never liked you Kai – I was just trying to protect as a friend but look at what are you doing right now. Throwing yourself easily to the boy who had been treating you like trash for years. I should have known better that you’re nothing but a slut! A stupid one at that!" he exclaimed.

Yeonjun's mouth dropped and Beomgyu looked as if he were about to murder Taehyun. Though compared to what Soobin looked like, Beomgyu just looked as if he wanted to pet him.

Soobin pinned his eyes on Kai’s shaking form. The boy was glaring at Taehyun with his hands balled up into fists, his beautiful eyes glistening with tears. It hurt looking at his tears, so he needed to do something about it.

Taehyun was staring triumphantly at them when suddenly Soobin pushed Kai out of the way and walked up to Taehyun. Without holding back Soobin punched him right in the nose, hearing the satisfying sound of bones breaking.

“That’s for punching me,” then he aimed another kick into his shin, harder that he intended to but he wouldn’t lie and say the sound of Taehyun’s agonizing cries didn’t make him feel good. As Taehyun doubled over in pain, Soobin spat, "And that, for _my_ boyfriend. He’s not a fucking slut. Get that fact into your damned head, arsehole."

Soobin pulled Kai with him up the stairs as the crowd that had gathered around cheered. Kai looked at Soobin in awe, smiling when he brought their hands together in a tight clasp.

* * *

News of what had happened in the common room spread quickly around the school. As Soobin and Kai walked down the hallway together, they received many dirty looks from guys, and several badly-placed jinxes at Soobin. Later that night, Soobin, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Kai sat together in the library.

"Ugh, this stupid Transfiguration homework!" Beomgyu cried, pulling at his hair.

Soobin and Kai, who had just finished, stood up and began packing up their stuff.

"I don't get it either!" Yeonjun whined. "Soobinie, heelllp me!"

Soobin leaned over and was about to explain something when he was interrupted by a girl's voice very unlike either of theirs.

"Hey Kai, what's up?" Soobin looked up to see a 6th year Gryffindor by the name of Hwang Yeji staring at his boyfriend.

"Uhh, the ceiling?" Kai said uncertainly.

Yeji let out a high pitched giggle. "No silly, I meant how are you?"

Kai opened his mouth to answer but was cut off.

"So, how about you, me, and Hogsmeade this weekend? You know, we could become a couple, go together, have a little fun, if you know what – "

"Stop right there before you regret it. He has a boyfriend, if you haven't heard," Soobin said, glaring at Yeji.

She let out another high pitched giggle. "Uh, yah, but rumor was it was _you_ and I know that would never happen!"

Soobin glared at him. "Oh yeah?"

Soobin turned to Kai, grabbed his tie, and pulled him across the table to his waiting lips. He kissed him for about ten seconds, using tongue and all, before pulling away and looking triumphantly at Yeji.

Yeji glared at Soobin, looked at Kai tousled hair and happy face and rolled his eyes, but stalked away.

"_Damn_ Soobinie, you're territorial!" Yeonjun said, looking at him in surprise. Soobin blushed pink and hastily put the rest of the stuff in his bag. Beomgyu laughed and said, "Come on guys, let's get dinner!"

They all agreed and walked out of the library to the Great Hall. They sat down next to their usual place at the back; Soobin and Kai were on one side and Beomgyu and Yeonjun on the other. Kai smiled and wrapped his arm around Soobin's waist and he, in turn, wrapped his arm around his shoulder, letting it stay there for the whole meal.

* * *

Soobin and Kai went for a walk later that night. They walked across the grounds to the black lake. The moon's reflection shone brightly in the middle and the edge of the forest bordered one side. They sat down next to a lone willow and put their feet in the water, which was surprisingly warm.

Soobin pulled Kai against him, his arm around his waist again. He leaned his head on his shoulder and gazed up at him. The moonlight made his eyes stand out more. He looked down into his round eyes and tilted his head down, bringing their lips together. Soobin felt the warm feeling that he always got when he kissed him spread down from his head to his toes and his heart suddenly felt tight.

He pulled away gently. "Huening Kai you are the sweetest, most beautiful person I've ever met. And I think—no, I know I have fallen in love with you."

Kai gasped slightly and looked up at him, sitting up against the tree trunk. "I – I love you too!"

The smaller boy moved his legs and sat on top of him before he pushed him against the tree trunk. Soobin wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him closer as he stared up. Kai was sitting slightly higher than him as he looked down at him, their faces alarmingly close.

"I love you too, Soobin. I’ve loved you for years, and I promise you I will continue to do so as long as you do the same." Kai said softly.

“I promise.” Soobin closed the gap between their lips and tightened his grip around his waist.

All he felt right now was happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!! So how was it?? I fell in love with txt recently and these hufflepuff gums makes my imagination goes wild. If you guys like it, please leave a comment or two because I love reading comments! Thanks for reading 😊


End file.
